


A wish to the loved

by Wiegenlied



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: birthday art for the lovely Light, in honor of how it was one of the first fics that introduced me to this fandom and ship, inspired by their fic "Teaching History (is Old News)", this one's for you Light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiegenlied/pseuds/Wiegenlied
Summary: My birthday gift to the amazingLight💕Inspired by their fic,"Teaching History (is Old News)"
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 9
Kudos: 62





	A wish to the loved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [You_Light_The_Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Light_The_Sky/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Teaching History (is Old News)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7034761) by [You_Light_The_Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Light_The_Sky/pseuds/You_Light_The_Sky). 



> Happy (belated) birthday, Light!!! 💖 I apologize for not being able to post this sooner- I hadn’t even realized your birthday had passed during my final exams (>//<)
> 
> Alas, here I am!! This was inspired by your beloved fic “Teaching History (is Old News)” which was one of the first fics that introduced me to this ship. Needless to say, ever since reading it, I can’t help but envision Harry in all sorts of wacky (yet oh so comfortable) sweaters 😂💕 I’m so excited to catch up on the updates I’ve missed!!
> 
> Wishing you a very, very happy birthday! I hope this year, and the years to come, are filled with much happiness for you 💕
> 
> Here’s to being your friend and getting to know you even more (because you deserve ALL the love) this year (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ✨


End file.
